Pride, Prejudice and Spies
by SelarahMorgan
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Full summary inside. Rated T for safety. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't written anything in a while but I'm stuck with my other stories and I've been concentrating on starting back at school so I'm sorry.

So to make up for it, I've decided to start a crossover between Pride and Prejudice and Gallagher Girls.

This is basically a summary for the story as I've already written the first 2 chapters so I'll get them posted soon.

The story is set after the Gallagher Girls series during the time that Cammie and Zach's kids (from my other story A Teenage Spy's Adventures) are at Gallagher Academy.

Elizabeth and Jane Bennet are twins and their younger sister Kitty are in attendance at the school during an exchange with Blackthorne institute. Mary Gardener is their sensible best friend and Lydia Collins is Kitty's wild and unpredictable friend. Georgiana Darcy is Kitty's quieter more reserved friend.

Fitzwilliam Darcy and his best friend Charles Bingley come to Gallagher during the exchange. George Wickham is there sort-of-enemy for the trouble he caused when he tried to take advantage of Georgiana the summer before the story starts.

What transpires is a modernised condensed spy version of Pride and Prejudice. The basic story line is the same and so is the concept but the way things happen are rather different.

Lizzie, Jane, Mary, Charles, Darcy and Wickham are all seniors. Kitty, Georgiana and Lydia are sophomores.

I'm going to edit some of A Teenage Spy's Adventures to fit in with this story. I will go back to writing it eventually but for now that story is on hiatus.

Enjoy Pride, Prejudice and Spies!


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie's POV

My name is Elizabeth Bennet and I'm probably not the best person to ask if you want a definition of normal.

I never have been. Considering my parents are spies and me and my sisters go to an all girls school for spies I'd say it's hardly surprising. But in the last week, things have been less normal than usual.

It wasn't the Dr Fibs had blown up the chemistry labs again. That happened almost every week. It wasn't that some of the most famous spies ever were visiting our school. Their kids did go here after all. No, it wasn't any of this.

The thing that had made this week different was the fact that _boys_ were attending the Gallagher Academy for Young _Women_. Yes, you heard me right. 15 boys would be spending the rest of the year at our school.

Let me take you back to the Welcome Back dinner. Me, Jane and Mary sat at our table with the rest of the senior class when our Headmistress, Rachel Solomon, made her announcement.

"Many of you will have noticed that there are empty seats at some of your tables. This is because this year, the Gallagher Academy will be playing host to students from the Blackthorne Institute."

The doors opened at the back of the hall and in came 13 BOYS. Mr Solomon led them in.

"I will allow these thirteen students to come up and briefly introduce themselves."

They all filed up to the front platform and, one at a time, they introduced themselves into the microphone.

"I'm Callum and I'm a senior."

"My name is Shaun and I'm also a senior."

"I'm called Charles. I'm a senior." I couldn't help but notice that Jane couldn't stop looking at this Charles.

"The name's George and I'm a senior." This guy seemed to be quite full of himself, but it was no wonder. He was actually kinda hot.

"William. Senior." This guy couldn't have been more different. He was still hot but in a totally different way. He seemed a little familiar, though I couldn't place him.

"I'm Mark and I'm the only other senior."

As the senior boys walked off the stage and headed towards the empty seats at our table, I found myself tuning out of the rest of the introductions.

With the way the seats were spread out, I ended up next to the familiar one, William. What followed was one of the most awkward dinners of all history. I won't even tell you what happened it was so bad.

However I will tell you that by the end of the week, I had ended up being pared with William as his guide around the school and I had learned from my little sister Kitty that he was her best friend, Georgiana's brother.

That first week of school was basically and endless onside conversation on my part as I (very infrequently) made comments as we walked between classes.

It was awful but things couldn't have been more different for my twin Jane.

Jane had had the greatest fortune to be paired with Charles Bingley. It was very clear to me and everyone else that they were quickly growing very fond of each other. The only sad thing was that neither seemed to realise the other had feelings for them.

So they spent that week in blissful but slightly sad harmony.

Everything changed when on the Saturday after the boys arrival, our Cove Ops teacher, Mr Solomon, came to the senior table at breakfast and spoke those immortal words;

"Pop quiz!"

* * *

**Well I think that was better than I expected it to be. I'll be making changes to ATSA soon.**

**Top marks to anyone that can guess what their pop quiz will be! :)**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**


End file.
